


Rock Their Bodies

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Someone made a drawing for a challenge involving ropes.I decided to explain the story that happened behind it.PWP - Orgy - Gay Sex - 2acedocuss - Trans Murdoc.





	Rock Their Bodies

 

_ “I promise, mate, it’s gonna be so much fun!”  _

It was what Murdoc said after talking to each one and convincing them to join his bat shit crazy idea. This was from far one of the kinkiest ideas he ever had but to work it didn’t depend only on him unfortunately. The fun came from the fact other people were involved. First, after all his idea being set, things bought and liters of liquid courage drank, he spoke to Stuart. The blue dolt was the easiest to convince, he was eager about sex involving submission and it sounded different and challenging. He couldn’t say no scared Murdoc could hit him.

Next one was Ace. He was bolder and pinned the Satanist against the nearest wall asking if he was really sure he wanted to do it cuz he might regret it afterwards cuz he wouldn’t show mercy. When Murdoc mentioned the part Ace needed to be submissive, his smirk turned into a grimace. He didn’t like this idea at all. However, when the Satanist made his lost puppy’s face mentioning the participation of the other two, he definitely changed the American’s mind. He sighed but accepted even never doing anything even look alike that his whole life… He knew Murdoc was really “you only live once”.

The last one to be spoken to was Russel. He was the… rightest of the four misfits and Murdoc thought the hardest one to convince to join one of his craziest kinks that, without the drummer, wouldn’t be the same. However, as they had grown significantly closer as the time went by after he came outta prison and was showing he had really changed to this Murdoc 2.0 bullshit, Russel decided to give him another chance while keeping Ace around, he really liked the man. The drummer just folded his arms and looked at Murdoc challengingly, not really believing he was talking seriously. He would only accept it if he was the Dom. Nothing less. Take it or leave it. This made the hairs of the back part of Murdoc’s neck, stand. He bowed his head to hide his wide smile telling him it was deal. 

 

The day and the time was set. He had asked Noodle to go out home to sleep at her girlfriend’s house or whatever but not come back until the next afternoon. She just narrowed her eyes when he said it was a “boy’s night” with no women allowed. She was suspicious about them for a while now, but a night at her girl’s house sounded a lot better than being bothered about what 3 grown men and an elder would be doing for a whole night alone. She shrugged and left, none of her business. Murdoc had promised her a new guitar and that the house would be untouched and Katsu fed when she came back. Easy.

Murdoc smirked widely going to Russel’s room. He was already set with ropes, ready to tie him, Ace and Stuart down. The Satanist just raised a brow to him. Where the hell would a drummer learn how to knot? Was Russel into Shibari in the past or, he had learned just for the occasion? Whatever was the case Murdoc found his attitude sweet, he really wanted to take part in the game. He asked him how he wanted to be a Dom and Russel picked “Ropes” without any other word. Murdoc was suspicious he wanted to do this since before but never had the guts to ask. He would be happy if his guess was right.

Ace understood the rope part and was looking at the bag Murdoc was carrying not understanding a thing. Stuart was clueless and curious as always but seemed calm. His void eyes shone with expectation. Inside it there were lingerie, one for each. A gorgeous blue one for Stuart, with a garter belt together and thigh-high socks matching with a cute bra and panties. For Ace a pink one, open bras with nipple coverings and a purple pantie to match, as well as Stuart, socks and a garter belt. Murdoc had a green one, really similar to a dress but it was transparent, matching panties, garnet belt and socks. 

Stuart’s face was red from his forehead to his shoulders from embarrassment looking at that… Did Murdoc really take time to pick this just for him? And he could notice it was a bigger size as he was really tall, really kind from him, he just thanked with a kiss on his lips and excused himself to get dressed. A perfect pet. Ace was embarrassed as well, he was actually a bit angry, not enjoying this at all, but when he saw Murdoc dressed up he got so turned on that he decided stop pouting and went to dress himself as well. In the end was Murdoc who picked up that lingerie specially for him. He knew the Satanist would be glad to see him fully dressed for the occasion and enjoying himself, so he would give it a shot to be sub.

Once the 3 were dressed, Russel started taking off his own clothes and he wasn’t wearing any lingerie under. Stuart didn’t mind at all, too busy seeing how he looked lovely and how the blue from his clothes matched with his hair. He felt wonderful. Murdoc smiled obediently knowing this was part of his idea and Ace just frowned, knowing pretty well what would happen next if they were in the submissive role and Russel in the Dom one. He was curious to see how the peaceful drummer was in a kink. A Murdoc one.

Russel was quick to tie them up. Ace and Stuart were with their hands on their back unable to move. Stuart didn’t struggle at all trusting a lot on the other males. Ace grunted but accepted... It should have been Murdoc’s idea. The only one who could move was Murdoc. To make things more interesting he blindfolded Stuart and put a gag on Ace, the one he hated but he saw from the distance Murdoc smiling, so was his idea, not Russel’s. He shook his head thinking about the humiliating things he did for Murdoc since ever. Silently he accepted it and soon Stuart was unable to see. 

Once their collars were on, the ropes were tied, and everything was set, Russel took a picture of that moment. Stuart shaking from anxiety and from the fact he was blind and unable to predict movements, his tongue sticking out in the hole his teeth should be. Murdoc had his slutty eager face like always and Ace seemed pissed drooling with that stupid gag he hated.

The drummer wickedly pulled the leash from the three and took another photo, a spontaneous one. Stuart almost falling flat on his face not understanding anything as he was blind, Ace even more pissed cursing something muffled by the gag trying to get rid of those ropes and Murdoc almost on his knees begging for more. Russel could totally feel now the power was his. He loved that sensation. With that, he could feel how things would be.

 

Russel, taking advantages of the fact 2 of them were sense deprived, started to order them around sitting on the bed after having fun with pictures, placing his phone away. He let go of the leash holding Ace and Stuart, keeping only Murdoc’s one.

“Why don’t you start sucking Ace off, Stu? His mouth is busy right now and I know you can do good work, pet…” he asked softly even being an order with a wicked smile across his face. It would be fun but he should start slowly. The singer just nodded to him, drooling already. Ace rolled his eyes and Murdoc frowned to him.

“You agreed you’d be a good pet, Ace!” He spat to him. Ace wanted so bad to retort but the gag didn’t let him. He growled, frustrated, bitting it and getting even angrier. Putting him in a gag was really a good idea, Murdoc laughed proud of the result. He sat on the nearest chair while Murdoc guided the tied and blind singer to the spot.

“Ah ah…” Murdoc turned to the voice speaking. “On your knees, all of you three.” He frowned seriously and Stuart obeyed quickly. Murdoc felt his legs turn into jelly and did as ordered almost just falling on his knees. Ace stood sitting down with his cock hard as stone twitching with how dominating Russel sounded. He wasn’t expecting this would turn him on so much… But oh well. A pleasant surprise.

Murdoc guided Stuart on his knees to the middle of Ace’s legs.

“Why don’t you spread your legs for me babe?” He asked the American softly. “Russ wants you to enjoy yourself too…” He purred and Stuart chuckled softly imagining the scene. Ace rolled his eyes again. Russel frowned to him and stood up quickly going to him and slapping his face. Hard.

“You’re not being a good boy for me, Ace…” he grabbed his chin roughly with his index finger and thumb, “Behave and you’ll be rewarded.” He spoke seriously noticing by his muffled moan Ace enjoyed this slap and his words much more than he should. His panties were already stained with pre cum and this made Murdoc smirk, it was exactly what he wanted to show Ace, that even being sub things could be interesting for him. 

The American just looked down as an apology while the drummer went back to his spot on the bed. Ace liked to be treated that harshly much more than he could admit, he wanted so bad to be fingered by his big fingers. Stuart didn’t have a clue about what was happening and just waited, his ears perking with the sounds he listened and the people getting near him. He craved for touching too but was obedient and silent. 

“Hey… Muds… Shouldn’t I be doing something right now?” He asked turning to the older male that was lost in his thoughts wondering how it would have been good if he was slapped by Russel in Ace’s place. He wanted to be punished so bad even being a good boy. 

“Oh shut up Dents…” he said impatiently trying to misbehave and get his punishment he wanted to bad. He pulled Ace’s panties down finally releasing his aching cock and positioned Stuart on the right spot, noticing he was struggling to touch himself already, his blue pantie stained as well. Murdoc’s dress was a mess in his lower half already, all wet. 

Ace’s complains totally slipped off his mind the moment Stuart started a sloppy blowjob on him. He moaned lowly squirming still tied when the singer’s warm mouth engulfed him. He was surprised how the singer was skillful in that situation as he couldn’t use his hands to help. But that lack of teeth was really useful for something he could tell. His toes curled and Russel smiled at that. He just needed to push the right buttons to make Ace work as a sub.

Murdoc just watched that scene. The singer wiggled his ass playfully while sucking Ace eagerly. He loved doing that blindfolded. It was his first time. 2D didn’t know if he was gonna get a slap or be praised for being good. One of his senses deprived turned everything much more intense. By Ace’s moans he knew he was doing a good work. He drooled twice as much as he would normally do and managed to keep his cock inside his mouth or he wouldn’t be able to grab it afterwards without hands. 

“Good boy D… you’re such a good boy.” Russel praised the singer standing up again and leaning closer to caress his blue soft hair. Stuart purred in satisfaction and wiggled his ass again like the good pet he was. Ace rolled his eyes inside his head when Russel did that… He loved getting a good blowjob and would behave to be rewarded that way. He wasn’t expecting Russel being dominating would be so good. His face throbbed with that slap but Stuart’s actions were enough to keep his mind away from the sting. Russel leaned closer to the American and grabbed his face again when he was drooling in pleasure.

“Don’t you fucking dare cum till I allow you… I have plans for you all.” He spoke wickedly centimeters from his long nose and Ace’s eyes widened. He nodded frantically just obeying, even now being even harder not to cum being threatened that way. He discovered another kink of his that moment. He wanted a kiss now so bad. His sharp teeth just bit the gag harder when Stuart swallowed his whole. He didn’t have much gag reflex, better for Ace. 

Murdoc pouted a bit looking down. He wanted to be praised that way, he wanted attention and couldn’t ask for it and he loved touching his blue hair. It was the softest he ever put his hands on, he loved that color, so jealous of it. He looked at Ace and wanted to kiss him, but with the gag was impossible. He didn’t touch himself even aching already trying desperately to show Russel he was a good boy too. The large drummer noticed this and smiled to him. 

“So... My pet wants attention huh?” He teased looking at Murdoc that finally looked at him with those big lost puppy’s eyes. He nodded frantically and bit his lip, craving for a bit of human touch and really turned on with the blowjob happening in front of him. He gave up being naughty on purpose to be punished, now he just wanted attention and praising.

Russel chuckled going back to sit on his spot on the bed and pulling roughly his leash that he didn’t let go at all. 

“Why don’t you come here and be a good boy for me….” He smiled “Take off my underwear and suck me off, Muds… I know you want my big cock down your throat.” He was really into dirty talking, something none of them knew before. Stuart’s cock twitched inside his panties, Ace moaned again hearing him and Murdoc got on his hands and knees crawling to Russel’s direction like a good pet. 

He took off his underwear like ordered and his eyes shone seeing how big he actually was. Ace would have rolled his eyes again to this but yeah, he was far the biggest of them all. Murdoc positioned himself just like Stuart, hands and knees, showing his ass to Ace on the other spot being sucked off. He could clearly see his panties wet through the transparent dress. He shivered remembering the first time he touched his wet cunt. Murdoc was such a turn on when horny and needy. The American wanted to take his clothes off with his teeth and fuck him right now if he could. 

Russel moaned louder when Murdoc took his length inside his wet mouth with a smile. He put his long tongue to work immediately licking, sucking, tasting, using his hand to help and play with his balls. He knew it would be difficult for him to fully swallow Russel but he tried, and this was delightful for the drummer, with Murdoc always keeping his eyes on him, slightly watering now. 

“Fuck you’re amazing Muds…” he whispered softly caressing his thick black hair, messing with it a bit. “You’re my good boy too…” he smiled and the Satanist started bobbing his head faster wiggling his ass after being praised. It was a kink of his too. Anyone who praised him during sex had Murdoc wrapped around their fingers in a blink of an eye. 

The sight of 2 blowjobs happening simultaneously in front of him was really good, but Russel wanted more, and by the look in Ace’s face he knew he wanted to be in control of something there, at least. He had another idea when he saw Murdoc fingering and touching himself desperately under his dress trying to get any type of release.

The drummer got angry, as he didn’t allow him to touch himself yet or gave Murdoc any orders. He pulled his leash backwards forcing Murdoc to stop sucking him and chocking a bit with his saliva as he was drooling like mad, it dropping from his chin already. 

“Did I say you can touch yourself?” Murdoc shook his head negatively blushing hard for not behaving well. He looked down but got even wetter with Russel’s next words. 

“Now I’ll have to punish you…” he smirked. Murdoc looked at the drummer with his heart in his throat in expectation. He bit his lip and blushed a darker shade of red thinking about a punishment. It was the first time ever Russel asked for something like that. He nodded waiting his instructions. 

“Go there and take off the blindfold and the gag from them,  _ whore _ .” He pointed to the other 2. Stuart immediately stopped what he was doing and let go of Ace’s cock with a loud pop. The American internally complained feeling cold without Stuart’s mouth, but was much more interested in what kind of punishment Murdoc would have to go through. He raised his brow to Russel that just smiled.

The Satanist did as he was told, soon Stuart was able to see again and Ace to speak. 

“You were taking time to punish him huh Russ?” Ace joked. Before Russel could retort to him Murdoc was quicker and pulled the American’s hair back sinking his teeth on his neck. Ace just moaned loudly craving for more, struggling and squirming as his hands were still tied up. His cock twitched when he felt Murdoc kissing him passionately shoving his long tongue inside his mouth and sucking his lower lip.

“Shut the fuck up.” Murdoc spoke to him frowning to shush Ace, breathing hard after the kiss. Ace nodded and blushed a dark shade of red feeling his neck aching so good from that bite. He never saw Murdoc being that bold in sex ever before. Russel loved it, it was part of their deal, make Ace enjoy being a sub. It was working so far he thought. 

Stuart was mesmerized at that sight while his damaged eyes tried to focus in what was happening in front of him. He was surprised by another kiss coming from the Satanist while he took off his panties to release his aching cock. The singer moaned lowly in the kiss and his hips went forward wanting so bad to be touched more. Murdoc would give him more attention when another voice stopped him from his plans. 

“Enough.” Russel spoke from the bed. Ace felt his body tense up and even the joke he wanted to speak stopped halfway his throat. Bada Bing. He looked at Russel together with 2D, they were both panting and curious to know about the punishment. 

Murdoc looked down and let go of the singer. It was really mean of Russel doing that but he knew it was a punishment. He looked at the two leaking pre cum and hard as a rock unable to touch themselves craving for any attention. Russel was being really mean. He pulled his leash. “Stand up.”

Murdoc stood up with the rest of the strength he had. His legs refused to hold his weight and he was blushing so hard he thought all his blood went to his face and downwards to his clit, that was already hard. He barely could process what was happening. 

“I want you to strip.” The drummer spoke slowly. “Take off those beautiful clothes you picked up to yourself for everyone here watch.” He smirked “ _ Like the whore you are _ .” He said while stroking himself waiting for the Satanist to move. Ace was fuming now, he was the only one able to touch himself, he and the singer couldn’t and that was just evil. He growled frustrated but didn’t complain at all. It would be something he knew Murdoc would die from embarrassment to do and maybe it was gonna be one opportunity ever. He was glad he would have it. He turned to the singer and raised a brow, he wasn’t mad? How?

Stuart’s mind went blank hearing his words, his mouth half opened and his void eyes shining. He always wanted Murdoc to do something like that for him but never had the balls to ask for. Now Russel was demanding a private show for all of them and Murdoc couldn’t tell him no. That was the best punishment ever. Stuart loved his body… fully, inside and outside, he admired Murdoc a lot even before coming out as trans. He only loved him even more afterwards, accepting and embracing him as he was, Murdoc Fucking Niccals. The bastard bass player, founder of Gorillaz and 2D’s owner. 

Murdoc felt his blood running cold. He looked around to the three of them and didn’t know his idea could have been turned into…  _ This _ . He couldn’t say no so… He swallowed hard after seeing himself as a slab of meat ready to be devoured. However, he frowned, he was Murdoc Niccals. Had gone through hell in and out, survived the unimaginable, dealt with the Devil himself. A strip? That wouldn’t be anything difficult. 

He took a step forward. His insecurity for a moment devouring him at the thought that he was the oldest of them all there and in his head the least desirable or handsome. He bit his lip thinking it would be a horror show and took a moment to see the three faces of those present before starting to try something. 

Russel seemed happy to finally be able to put Murdoc 2.0 in his place. He stroking his big cock only made Murdoc want it inside him even more. He looked at Ace. He was pissed… but interested in that punishment. The American licked his lips hungrily and Murdoc felt even more desired by the person who always dominated him with just a glare or a thicker tone of voice. Ace always had this power towards him. A snap of his fingers and Murdoc bowed his head immediately.

Stuart was the face of devotion. If he was able to, Murdoc knew he would be showing him a thumbs up telling him he could do it. The blue dolt was always on his side and he knew he was his biggest fan, biggest supporter of all his crazy ideas since the very beginning. He couldn’t say no to that goofy smiling face. Those gorgeous void eyes he had been always in love with each time he stared for too long and got lost inside them. Stuart had whole universe inside his black eyes, but only Murdoc was able to see that.

That was it, Murdoc focused in stripping even without any song playing, what was even more difficult. He tried to think about a random song to get in the mood… He chose “She’s my Collar” from Gorillaz. He had talked previously with Stuart and he knew the original version was “He’s my collar” and talked about the Satanist. He smirked assuming his slutty self once again. 

He could totally remember the lyrics by now and started swaying imagining Stuart singing, Ace playing the bass of the song and Russel the drums. He was on stage for them to see his private show. He started moving his hips slowly and teasingly making his dress go up a bit and show him his panties, stained, as he was wet. He smiled noticing their pupils moving along with his body, well if Stuart had pupils they would be showing as well. 

He ran his hands through his body. From his neck to his bra, to his belly, his waist, hips till his thighs and turned around showing them his round ass. He wiggled it and could hear the crowd yelling, shouting his name and asking for more, even when the silence in the bedroom was just deafening. No one could say anything about his performance, Stuart swallowing hard, Ace with his mouth hung open, and Russel even stopped stroking himself giving him full attention letting his leash go and he moved freely. 

Murdoc slowly took off that dress and threw it on the floor kicking it to the side. He looked around sticking his tongue out playfully and his fingers went to his pantie threatening to take it off but giving up. He turned around facing them and started taking off his bra. His scars used to be an awful issue to him in the beginning. He did the surgery hidden and was terrified they would find it ugly or disgusting. Now he wanted to show his marks proudly, knowing each one in that room loved him a different but true way and his scars wouldn’t be a problem for them. 

The bra in moments was on the floor too. A symbol that he didn’t give a fuck about his scars or his past anymore. He could totally remember the day he first showed it to them. He was in the verge of tears in shame and they didn’t ask anything about it, Murdoc never felt so confident ever before. He was smiling even more now, full of himself and really happy. He decided to take off his socks before his wet green pantie. He missed wearing his boots feeling a bit naked and short without his iconic Cuban Heels but was his idea too in the end. 

He decided to be bolder and leaned closer Russel putting his hairy green leg on the bed showing how he was wet really close to his face and taking off one of his socks slowly and teasingly. From that closeness, Russel could see his muscles the treatment brought. He was undeniably attractive. He chuckled seeing how Russel seemed mesmerized and he almost felt in control those few seconds. Before the drummer could touch him or say anything he went to the other side, between Stuart and Ace placing his leg on the chair he was sitting on and doing the same thing watching them drool and struggle unable to touch him or themselves. He loved being the center of all attentions, desired and admired. 

Once he was without his socks, he went back to his previous spot and turned his back to them showing his seven deadly sins tattoo to the men in the room and his Helios one. He swayed his hips again teasingly and his fingers went back to the side of his panties. He slowly took it off and bend over showing everyone his ass on purpose. He didn’t care anymore. He hoped he could show them he wasn’t ashamed of himself anymore, something he knew everyone there wanted him to be proud of, of his body, of himself. 

He slowly got up to a standing position and swayed a bit more turning back to face them. His hairy cunt was dripping already and his clit was hard. He was there fully naked for everyone to see. He kicked his panties to the side and again ran his fingers through his body, this time from his lower parts going up knowing everyone there would be looking at his body and drooling over it. He went from his thighs to his hips, waist, chest, touching his scars, to his neck and hair, messing it and laughing. He felt so free able to be his self now. 

“Ta-da” he whispered breathing hard finally taking them off their trance with his thick voice. Russel started clapping and the other two felt jealous, as they couldn’t move. Murdoc was the proudest whore on earth now, even bending to thank them and laughing. 

 

Murdoc stood there, a large smirk across his face, shining, brilliant really. He hoped he did a good job to entertain his small public. 

“Wow… Doc, that was… amazing, really…” Ace told him with a confident smile turning his head to the side still in disbelief. 

“Muds, r-really good I-I mean… fuck…” The singer spoke breathlessly, totally mesmerized and in love with him once again.

“You’re really a good pet, Muds…” Russel praised him again. “Bet you enjoyed your punishment right?” he joked folding his arms for a moment.

Murdoc felt in cloud nine, being praised like that for three people all at once? It should be a dream. He just nodded eagerly “I can’t say I didn’t like showing myself off for all of you…” he chuckled and kneeled on the floor again obediently offering Russel his leash back “What can I say, I love the stage…” he shrugged. 

Russel smiled “Now for being a good boy I think you should be rewarded right?” he asked the other two that just nodded agreeing. “Go there and untie them…” He pointed to Stuart and Ace. Murdoc walked quickly to do it. Ace sighed in relief and Stuart looked still shaken after that strip.

“And no touching.” He added to Ace that frowned deeply. What was the point of being untied if he was still forbidden to touch themselves? Stuart just smiled understanding. Soon they were both free. 

Russel silently went to the middle of the bed grabbing all leashes. “Muds, in front of me, hands and knees, now” He said seriously and Murdoc quickly obeyed. “Suck me.” He pulled his leash down. “Head down and ass up, put this mouth to work, whore.” Russel smiled once again and Murdoc shivered with desire. He started sucking him keeping his ass up like ordered and legs spread. “You may touch yourself now.”

Russel looked at the other two man that started making out some moments ago. They were desperate for some touching and as Russel didn’t allow them to touch each other, he haven’t said anything about kissing. Ace was already on his neck bitting, marking, sucking, while Stuart moaned lowly turning his head to the side to offer more room to the American wrapping his long leg around his waist eagerly. Their erections were touching making both men shiver. They stopped when Russel pulled both leashes roughly. Ace and the singer frowned but the sight of Mudoc fingering himself changed their mood instantaneously. He moaned like a whore gagging with Russel’s big cock, rubbing his clit and fingering himself…. But Murdoc still felt it wasn’t enough.

Murdoc stopped for a brief moment and looked up at Russel with a pleading face.

“I want to be fucked… Please, I  _ need  _ to be filled..” He asked breathing hard and blushing a bit while he rubbed his erect clit. “But I want you all… to fuck me… at the same time.” He said in one breath making all the man in the room look at each other and stop imediatelly what they were doing. 

“Tell us what you really want Muds…” Russel decided to let him ask for what he really wanted… He never thought he would hear those words coming from him at all. He sounded so sure it would be a shame deny him.

“I want you to take turns to fuck me… Please… and… that you all cum into me…” He said looking around to all the people present. Stuart blushed thinking about how this was dirty and Ace had the smile of Cheshire’s cat. “You sure you want that Doc?” He asked leaning closer and slapping his ass. “Will you allow him to have this, Russ?” he asked the drummer. Murdoc closed his eyes with that slap and nodded frankly.

“That’s why I wanted this all in first place… I… I striped for you for fuck’s sake, now please me…” he looked to Russel. “Sweet Satan! I know you all want that as much as I do…” he tried to argue, pouting a bit.

Russel smiled and without a second word, he grabbed the lube he kept in his room. “As you wish, slut…” if Murdoc wanted and thought he could handle it all, great. He started lubbing himself. “You both” he pointed to Ace and Stuart “Tie him up and blindfold him, now.” He started again giving orders. 

“Should we use the gag too?” Ace asked really not interested in that thing anymore, he hated being unable to speak. 

“No…. I want him to scream our names like the whore he is.” The drummer spat while passing the lube around. He knew Murdoc was really wet already but he had some issues after the treatment with T and he didn’t want him to be hurt at all. 

Stuart was the one to blindfold him. He kissed the Satanist softly knowing pretty well how it felt like not being able to see in sex. He knew Murdoc would enjoy himself a lot. Russel tied him up with his arms on his back while Ace lubbed himself and afterwards Stuart did the same. Murdoc was already shivering and wetter than ever, even not being touched yet. Now that he couldn’t touch himself anymore he was even more anxious. He bit his lip hard “Please... touch me.”  He begged with a voice a bit louder than a whisper.

Russel turned to the singer. “Stuart, on the bed, sit on those 3 pillows there…” He nodded and sat down. The drummer positioned Murdoc kneeling in front of him. “Suck him off, now.” He ordered Murdoc that did it eagerly bending down with his ass up while Stuart caressed his thick hair “Fuck Muds… you’re really a whore, aren’t you…? A cockslut… just for us… right little pet?” He just nodded with his cock in his mouth. The other two feeling their cocks throbbing with Stuart’s dirty talking. The singer moaned and held his leash forcing Murdoc down for a moment. His cock was still untouched so it was something really pleasant his mouth around his length.

“Ace, lay on the bed in front of Stuart, under Murdoc” The American did as he was told spreading Murdoc’s legs and taking some time to eat him out and play with his clit. “I want you to ride him.” Russel said sternly while Murdoc moaned just being touched. 

Murdoc eagerly sat on his cock, yet slowly to tease the American a bit. “Fuck Ace…” He said taking Stuart’s cock outta his mouth for some seconds. The singer decided to be mean that moment and slapped his face, hard, making him squeeze his cunt around Ace that was fully inside him already. “Have I allowed to stop sucking me, whore…?” Stuart asked grabbing his hair knowing Murdoc wasn’t aware of that slap or anything as he was blind. “Sorry Bluebird…” he whispered and went back to suck him obediently. “Good, if you take off my cock again I’ll fuck your mouth with it” Murdoc’s ears perked up with that threat. He wanted that so bad. 

Before he could think about anything, he could feel Ace’s nails on his tights scratching them while he slapped his ass calling him a slut and started fucking his wet cunt. He moaned his name like a mantra, just like Stuart, always praising the Satanist. His long tongue licked his chest scars and played with his nipples as he pleased, driving the Satanist totally crazy. 

He pushed him down by his hips, the sound of wet noises, flesh against flesh filling the room. He scratched his back as well, leaving red marks there making Murdoc shiver even more. He pulled his arms down when he felt him squirming “Quiet.” He demanded between a kiss and a lick on his nipples. Murdoc just cried, it was all too much. Ace was moaning his name saying how he was beautiful and good to fuck.

Russel while they had that interaction took another photo without the men around realizing it. Murdoc’s ass was in the edge of the bed, the perfect position for Russel to do what he wanted. He positioned himself behind him and teased his hole rubbing his lubed big cock against it. 

“Muds I want you to beg… how bad you want us all to fill you… otherwise you wont have anything.” he slapped his ass again, being mean made him yelp against Stuart’s cock. He gave Stuart a look that told him he should behave if Murdoc stopped sucking him, the singer understood and really wanted to hear Murdoc, even Ace stopped licking his nipples and pushing him down on his cock waiting for his response. Russel grabbed his leash and pulled it roughly “Hurry up.” He demanded. 

Murdoc lifted his head gasping for air and trying hard to imagine what was happening around him. Suddenly he sniffled growing emotional for a brief instant. 

“Sweet Satan, please…! Fuck me, ravish me, fill me with cum, I want it so bad. I  _ need  _ it… Please Russ I… I want to feel your big cock inside of me… I want… To feel a pleasure I never experienced before… I want to feel used, sore, worn out.. but..” he swallowed hard  _ “The closest to loved I can feel by the men I love!” _ He chocked out confessing his feelings, his eyes stinging with hot tears from behind the blindfold. He wanted it all so bad. Beyond the sex, the kink, it all… He wanted to feel desired, valid with his crazy ideas and cared. Feel that he mattered and wasn’t just a waste of space. He knew even being something bolder and challenging no one there was up to hurt him or abuse him… like was raped and mistreated in the past.

He shivered thinking now that he mentioned the L word they would totally drop him and leave him there horny and helpless. The silence that came after his please was deafening. He couldn’t see or touch anything so he hoped he didn’t screw everything up. “Please Stu… Ace… Russ… Lemme feel you all…” He spoke in a much lower tone blushing ashamed of how desperate he sounded before. 

“Muds…” Stuart started in a whisper. “You…. Know I love you right? That we all do…” He leaned closer and kissed him softly cupping his sore face with one hand. Murdoc didn’t see that kiss coming but he nodded and sniffled again. Ace nodded caressing his chest softly “He’s right… Just ‘cuz you have some crazy shit kinks it doesn’t mean we don’t love you, Doc…” He said and kissed each one of his scars softly making him shiver again and bit his lips. Those kisses were much more intimate than whole situation. “I don’t love you any less cuz of that…” he promised.

“Murdoc…” Russel spoke with his thick voice to grab his attention. Murdoc flinched thinking he would say something bad or not go forward. “I… learned how to love you. You’re difficult, stubborn and impatient…” All of them chuckled “But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved okay…? Just try not being an asshole…” The other two nodded agreeing “It would make things really easier… Now…” He pressed one finger inside him what made Murdoc gasp “Ready for your reward?” He smirked. 

Stuart pulled his hair forcing his head down to make him continue the blowjob. “Be a good boy for me Muds, and lemme cum into your mouth….” Murdoc just nodded and opened his mouth wide sticking his long tongue out of it engulfing him and his eyes watering now for a different reason. His heart was racing and his insides warm after hearing from the three he was loved. Beyond sex, beyond the desire… Murdoc’s biggest kink has always been to be loved and to be able to love back. He was realizing it now and it felt wonderfull.

Ace pushed his hips down again sinking his nails into his skin, in a quick pace fucking him. His teeth met his nipple and he let his desire take him fully “God Doc, you’re so fucking tight… So good for me, love…” He whispered breathlessly, his hand squeezing his other nipple in the process while his other hand went to rub his wet and hard clit.

In the end, Russel forced himself inside Murdoc’s tight ass with a low moan. He did that softly and carefully not to hurt him, even seeing he was really in the mood now. Eventually he was fully inside him, what made the Satanist cry in pleasure, two cocks fully inside him. He let go of Stuart’s cock “Please! Just fuck me already!” He begged with a broken voice what made Russel slap his ass hard and start fucking him as he begged, He grabbed his leash and pushed as he pleased, making him oxygen deprived for a while, having to manage to suck Stuart’s cock or he would be slapped across the face once again if he misbehaved. He felt honestly overwhelmed. But it all hurt so good. He wanted to be an obedient boy so bad. 

Soon Murdoc was a moaning, crying and yelling mess drooling all over Stuart’s cock, gagging with it and unable to see and to touch himself. From time to time the singer just pulled his head by his hair and Murdoc just could manage to cry out loud calling their names and asking for more. He didn’t think he could handle all that at once but it was heaven for him. He was hot as hell now. “I-I’m – Fuck – I’m gonna cum!” He warned and the singer kissed him after it.

Russel and Ace were the first ones to cum inside him, deep and hot, cursing, growling and calling his name, slapping his ass. They couldn’t hold back long as they had already being sucked. Once Murdoc was filled with their cum, he came hard, his body shaking and spasming violently and he pulling his arms against the ropes, making his skin burned. But the pain was so good. He cried out loud, moaning loudly when his orgasm hit his body.

Stuart wanted to cum too all over his face or his throat but Russel had better plans for him. Murdoc said he wanted them taking turns to fuck him right? He took Ace off under him quick and pulled Murdoc up spreading his legs to sit on the singer’s cock making his lap slick with cum that was oozing from his insides. Stuart moaned loudly feeling his wet cunt around him and Murdoc even weak started riding him once more. Stuart helped him with his movements holding him by his waist. He knew he wouldn’t last long. “Oh God… It feels so good Muds… you’re so fucking wet… so good for me my pet…” he said grabbing his hips roughly going up and down on his cock.

Ace smiled devilishly and turned all his attention to the blind Murdoc. He started kissing his body all over, biting, leaving marks, hickeys anywhere he could. He sunk his teeth again on his neck marking Murdoc as his. He kissed his lips eagerly while he was moaning and started rubbing his clit while he was bouncing on the singer’s cock. He kissed his nipples and licked his scars once more after whispering to him sweet nothings and nipping his ear. 

Russel decided to give Stuart attention while this happened. He kissed his lips, his neck, his collarbones, all tender and lovingly just how he knew Stuart enjoyed. That was enough to make him cum even faster as he was really sensitive. He noticed Murdoc was trying hard to give Ace attention but it was hard. It was all too much. Ace and the drummer took times to kiss each man, driving them wild. 

Finally Stuart moaned he would cum, warning them. Murdoc just answered with a weak “Me too..” And this was enough to make Ace rub his clit even faster while Russel kissed him, demanding attention and smirking to see how Ace could be happy in the bottom or top role, his plan worked. The moment the singer came with a loud moan gripping his hips, Murdoc let out a broke cry and came hard again, moaning their names, his whole body shaking hard and immediately passing out on Ace’s arms. Russel chuckled knowing this might happen and took off his ropes, collar and blindfold. He shook again dozing off conscience on the American’s arms that held him close and pulled Stuart off him, laying Murdoc on the bed not even daring to try to wake him up.

He had handprints on his face, his ass, scratches across his back and thighs, bite marks all over, hickeys, his arms were sore and marked from the ropes and his neck from the collar, he was sweaty and his hair was messy, his ass and cunt oozing cum still but he looked beautiful either way. Just like he wanted to feel or a bit more. They knew he wouldn’t mind at all the state he was in. Murdoc was the definition of pure bliss. The three man looked at him once Stuart went down after cumming. He was exhausted as well but happy.

“We did a fucking good job here right?” Russel joked taking Ace’s and Stuart’s collars off. 

“We?” Ace laughed “It was all  _ his _ idea, Russ…” He chuckled rubbing his sore neck. 

“Muds has the craziest ideas sometimes… But I can’t say I didn’t enjoy myself.” Stuart chuckled and shook his head negatively “Should we just let him rest..?” He bit his lip asking the other two and pointing to the Satanist.

“Sure D… When he wakes up we take care of him..” Russel winked to him playfully going to dress his underwear that was lost somewhere in the room. 

“C’mon we need to feed Katsu…” Ace said by the door turning the lights off not even bothering he was still with his socks and bra, just like Stuart. The singer nodded going to look for Murdoc’s clothes that were on the floor to do the laundry and following Ace out. 

Russel before totally leaving kissed Murdoc on his lips “You madman” He joked and left the Satanist sleeping hard as rock. Having the best dreams, he never thought he would, involving certain band mates he loved. 

_ And that loved him back. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!!  
> HAPPY TRANS VISIBILITY!!!  
> HAPPY MURDOC'S 53RD BIRTHDAY!!!  
> HAPPY RUSSEL'S 44TH BIRTHDAY!!!  
> HAPPY SHIP-WHO-THE-HELL-YOU-WANT <3  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mabsgatos.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
